falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Men
History The Spider-Men were formed shortly after the Trailblazers were founded, in 2227. Now known as the Original Six, Jack Maxwell, Lorenzo Henderson, Carl Meyer, David Sherman, Angelo Moran, and Timothy Carter were all members of the Trailblazers, but decided to leave the organization because they felt that their opportunity for financial gain would be greater operating on their own, rather than operating within the framework of the Trailblazers. Using their knowledge of Pre-War New York gained in the two years they spent as members of the Trailblazers, the Original Six did just that. Over the next few years, they would make a small fortune for themselves recovering Pre-War items of value for various buyers. Looking to expand their abilities to recover items of value and increase the amount of caps they were able to bring in, the Original Six began including other like-minded treasure hunters. By the turn of the decade, the group of six had multiplied into a group of twenty, and the Spider-Men were born. In 2230, three of the Original Six would leave to found the Renaissance, but the Spider-Men had grown large enough they were able to continue their operations. The loss of Maxwell, Henderson, and Moran unexpectedly proved to be a boon to the group, as the Renaissance would go on to become one of the Spider-Men’s most important buyers. In effect, the three had lost their will to continue the dangerous expeditions the group went on, and wanted to retire to lives of peace and luxury. Over the years, the notoriety and fortunes of the Spider-Men would grow, leading to their ability to establish a headquarters. After primarily operating out of Penn Sanctuary, the Spider-Men led an expedition in 2239 to clear out the robot guardians protecting the New York Daily Times Building, a ruined 52-story skyscraper located on 8th Avenue between 40th and 41st. They succeeded, and the group has operated from there ever since. They occupy the 9th, 10th, and 11th floors of the building, with the latter containing the still-operational New York Daily Times mainframe. Membership The Spider-Men do not discriminate in who they allow to join, but prospective members go through various trials and tests before being accepted into the group. After intensive training at the Spider’s Nest, groups of 2-5 are assigned to a current member in good standing, who takes them into the field and imparts further knowledge. At the discretion of their handler, based on their own performance, members-in-training become full-fledged members of the Spider-Men. At this point, they are given full access to the Pre-War archives that the Spider-Men possess- newspaper articles, magazine articles, maps, holodisks, and other forms of information. So long as the individual stays a member in good standing, they are allowed access into the Spider’s Nest and allowed to utilize the resources the Spider-Men have available. In order to be considered a member in good standing, an individual must regularly travel into the dangers of ruins of New York City and recover something of value. Because the organization is relatively small, the group can afford to make sure that its members are prepared for the dangers that comes with their line of work. What makes the Spider-Men so proficient at penetrating into the dangerous innards of Manhattan and elsewhere so successfully is the unique spelunking gear and skills that all members must demonstrate proficiency with before they are allowed to go on expeditions. Members spend a great deal of time training in tight-rope walking, acrobatics, climbing, and tumbling, skills that are integral in operating in the dangers of the Concrete Jungle. When they go on recovery missions, in addition to mundane clothing and safety equipment, they also carry Geiger counters, portable gas detectors, cameras (such as the Codac R9000), breathing masks, and “hook guns”. The Spider-Men are most famous for being the originators of the “hook gun.” Instead of shooting bullets, the firearm shoots a four-pronged grappling hook on a retractable high-tensile cord. The claw grabs onto surfaces, and using a crank on the gun, the user can pull himself up and swing across long distances. It is because of the hook gun that the Spider-Men have had so much success navigating the dangerous ruins of skyscrapers and high-rises. Hook guns are manufactured in-house, and are not given to non-members of the organization, but over the years, many of the items have fallen into the hands of outsiders. Activities & Interests The Spider-Men have one goal: make caps by recovering Pre-War items from the ruins of New York City. They most commonly operate in the Concrete Jungle, the dangerous ruins of Midtown Manhattan, but can be found all over the Tri-State Area. Over the years, members of the group have become fairly wealthy doing just that. The fact that their headquarters, the Spider’s Nest, is located in ruins of the New York Daily Times Building helps; the group has access to all kinds of records dating back to Pre-War times, and utilizes they to plan and aid in their heists. Relationships The Spider-Men have a good relationship with most factions in Manhattan. Their adventures into the dangerous of the Concrete Jungle generally end with the recovery of Pre-War items that are sold to various parties, and the exchange of goods and caps always fosters good relations between different parties. Their most frequent customer is The Renaissance, a group on the Upper West Side that seeks to return culture to the New York City Wastes. The group, which is composed of a handful of former Spider-Men themselves, often contracts the group to locate specific items within the ruins of Manhattan, or buys items the group has recovered and is offering a la carte. Members of the group often cross paths with members of the Graffiti Men, another small local group that explores the ruins of Manhattan. The two groups enjoy cordial relations with each other, and often exchange information about the ruins of the boro. The Spider-Men periodically run into Hunger cultists, but the cultists are hostile to them, as they are hostile to virtually all others that they come into contact with. The Spider-Men also have a very good relationship with the Federal Republic of Libeteria and Penn Sanctuary. Like the Renaissance, the respective governments or influential members living of the two nations often buy items that the group recovers. Category:New York Category:Tribals Category:Groups